Loved
by Kathrine Tang
Summary: Angelina Paulison is a miserable fifteen year old girl and after recent events she has hit rock bottom. Not even her stuffed bunny can comfort her anymore! As all things seem hopeless the host club comes to America! Can Honey comfort her? HoneyxOC
1. Miserable Life

Loved  
><em>My name is OuranGirl<em> _and after trying to find my laptop and failing I'm now on my sister's laptop! So this is my new story Loved!  
>P.S: I don't own OHSHC!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ch.1 Miserable Life<br>_Abuela! Im aqui!"(Granny I'm here)I say been looking forward to this all week. "I'm en el mimado de cocina!"(I'm in the kitchen darling) She shouts as I walk over to her in the cute little kitchen. As soon as i enter the room I begin to smell her chocolate cake.

"La abuela que no tenia que hacerme una torta de chocolate" (Granny you didn't have to make me a chocolate cake!) I say embarrassed now. "Sin sentido! Ahora hablame de tu angel dia!"(Nonsense! Now tell me about your day angel!)

_**Some Time Pass...**_

As drive home I begin to cry because of the thought that I let my parents put Granny in that nursing home. My parents did this to simply keep her away from me and her **'free spirit'**.

They said it was to keep me **'in line'**. My parents are big rich company owners and only let my sister Marie use the money. She has no expectations and no limits on her behaivor. I'm expected to be obedient and wear

what they pick out. Most times I think they hate me. Always telling me what to do at home in that big house it is HELL. And school is no better, my name and family doesn't matter I'm bullied contently by

EVERYONE.I heard that there will be seven new students from Japan tomorrow._ 'Great more people bully me!' _I laugh at the thought. A humorless dry laugh. When I got home I was greeted by my sister with an "Angelina, don't you have any

style?" I quickly walk passed her mumbling"Hey at least I don't dress like a puta (slut)."…to bad she heard me. _**SLAP!**_ Her hand went across my face. I dash away from her hearing her yell at me along the way

As soon as I get to my room I put the double lock and sound proof on. So I Angelina Basilia Paulison am the most miserable person in the world…during the day but at night I'm the happiest girl in the world because now I'm in my sanctuary.

* * *

><p>I redid this chapter! Please reveiw!<p> 


	2. Sanctuary

Ch.2 Sanctuary

_I don't own OHSHC!  
><em>

* * *

><p>My room is all mostly pink and purple. But the walls are light pink with big bubbles painted on top in colors of green and brown and different blues and purple<p>

churtins and fuzzy pink carpet. My bed is queen sized with light pink sheets and my stuffed bunny conejita _(bunny)._And a normal light pink dresser. There are two other rooms too.

One walk in closet with my secret clothes as well as the clothes that my parents make me wear and my bathroom. I change out of my clothes and put on my I Heart Cookies Ty and purple pajamas bottoms.

I do my homework quickly and dinner arrives _I don't come out of my room at all except when my parents call and Thursday dinner._ Then I lisin to music and video chat Abuela.

Then finally go bed hopefully not to have another weird dream.

_In Japan two days earlier…_

"GUYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Tamaki shouted excitedly. "You don't need to yell idiot" Kyoya retorted. Which sends Tamaki to his emo cornor goes to his emo corner, as Harui walks in "Hi guys." She says

pleasantly. This sends Tamaki into father mode, "HARUI! DADDY IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" and begins to hug her. "Boss didn't you say you had good news?" Hikaru asks.

Kyoya stands and says "Allow me to finish that Souh-san wants us to expand the name of the host club to America and has enrolled us into the Dalla,Texas Ouran Academy**(A/N i know there isnt a dallas one but this is my story and just go along with it.)** for

for their final weeks in school and one month of their summer holiday. "He says dully before sitting back down."So we're going to America Takashi?" Honey asks sweetly.

"Yah.". Honey was about to jump for joy he could try lots of new sweets and maybe explain these weird dreams he's been would be eating cake with Usa-chan

when he would be in a room with a girl with her back to him who have long wavy brown hair and was an inch shorter than him, always saying "Please stop! Leave me alone!"

and he would wake up. Tamaki yelling again snapped him out of his daydream "SO GRENTELMEN and Harui OFF TO AMERICA!" And with that they were off to America.

I got some reviews about the spacing so i fixed it! Please review.


	3. Character Bio

Ch.3 OC Bio!  
><em> Hey guys! I'm dedicating this chapter to my original character! So this chapter is all about Angelina.<br>I STILL dont own OHSHC in any shape or form!_

* * *

><p>Information:<br>Name: Angelina Basilia Paulison  
>Age: 15<br>Hometown: Dallas, Texas  
>Birthday: June 3rd (1n 1 week)<br>Height: 4'8 (1 inch shorter than Honey)  
>Eye color: sparking light blue<br>hair color: light brown  
>Day look: wears baggy white buttons downs and long plaid skirts and big glasses.<p>

Normal look: wears mostly pink and purple clothing can be very fashionable at times.

Talents: Can sing, dance: salsa, hip hop and freestyle. Plays the piano and guitar.

Personality: On the outside she can be cold and a loner, but the true her is a fun loving kindhearted, smart, woman.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows the host club and there maybe some more OCs later. I promise the next chapters will be longer! Please Reveiw!<p> 


	4. MH and the Host club!

Ch.4 Mitsukuni Hanozuka and the host club

_And before we go on with the story a little short episode from Ourangirl!_

**(Enter Host Club coming into Ourangirls studio)  
><strong>

**Tamaki:HELLOOOO! Ourangirl? The host club has arrived!**

**Hikaru:I hate these fanfic gigs..  
><strong>

**(Enter an arguing Ourangirl and Angelina)  
><strong>

**Angelina:I still don't understand why I have to dress so..so..frumpy!**

**Ourangirl:Angie i'm not arguing with you about this put on your glasses they'll be here any min...(stops as soon as she sees them)**

**Angelina:Oh no...**

**Ourangirl:(Acts like fan girl)OMG! Angelina its Kyoya!(Tackles him while screaming)**

**Angelina:(sighs) Even though this is a Honey fanfic she is STILL a big Kyoya fan(turns to readers) Ourangirl 'wanted' to apologize first for not updating. The host club was finishing up another gig so they were late. She doesn't own them...bla bla lets just get this show on the road..(still pissed)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RINNGG!<strong>_ My alarm clock goes off. _'Oh great another day in hell' _I thought as i get up and go to my closet to get my clothes. I slip on a plaid skirt and white button down I begin to close my closet but I look

at my skinny jeans and pink blouses. Yet in vain close it to scared to even leave the my room with them on. I look at the girl in the mirror...the girl my parents created...I hate this person so much. a sharp pain hits me in my chest so

unwillingly I slowly preform the little habit i've grown so accustomed to. I make a little cut across my wrist and watch the blood drip._** Drip..drip..drip..drip**_ until it stops. the pain subsides and the numbness spreads across my body. I clean it up and leave for school.

When I arrive I enter my honors Algebra 1 class and have all eyes on me. I grow scared and trip on a book on the floor and everyone laughs. they return to chating and I sit down next to my partner Nadia and she smiles a devil like smile. Then she whispers in my ear her voice dripping with venom "Hey Bitch I have a suprise afterschool for your so be excited. Oh and get started on my assinment its very long." I do as she says in fear of another black eye. I try to ignore the comments behind me of how weak it was that i was a weirdo. One said that they felt sorry for me and that coment hurt the most.

**_After School..._**

As like every other day I walk the halls to the old Music Club Room that no uses anymore to play some...well music. But to be stopped by a _**SLAP! **_Across my face by Nadia Sulliven.

"Well well look at this ladies the rich frump needs help with her look doesn't she? A gang makeover will be nice."she says with a evil grin and a dark voice that made me  
>shiver. All the girls nod in agreement and one says "Boss,let me do her eyeshadow.." She says as her fist makes contact with my eye"Purples good for you." Only then was I really scared.<p>

Another yanks my braid out and breaks my glasses. They all close in as I cry out "Please stop! Leave me alone!" I prepare for yet another betting that never came. _I __close my eyes and the smell of strawberry overwelms my senses. _And I feel safe.

**Honeys POV _(Five minutes ago)_**

I'm walking down the hall as Tama-chans orders run through my head..."_Honey-sempi! Go to the music club and find us a entertainer for the club!" _So here I am,Takashi couldn't come with me because he had to help Haru-chan with decor. So its just me,we arrived in Dallas two days ago so far Americas cool I guess the cake is really good! But the dreams are becoming more violent she is now on the ground screaming always saying those familiar words...

"Please stop! Leave me alone!" Ya like that... "Please stop! leave me alone!" That is strange i heard it again. I its coming from around the corner...

3rd person POV

Honey was in shock as he gazes at the girl her back still to him but this time he wasn't asleep and this time he didn't just stand there he took action...

Angelina on the other hand was too scared to notice him and was praying vigorously...

But nether of them knew that this meeting would change there lives forever...

* * *

><p><strong>OuranGirl:And...Stop right there! Awesome cliffhanger right?<br>**

**Honey:(crying) but...but our-chan I want to save Angie-chan!**

**OuranGirl:Dont worry Honey you will in the next chapter now lets go get some cake!**

**Honey:Ya!(they leave)**

**Angelina: The totally forgot to do the things...(turns to readers) Hey ya'll OuranGirl will post the next chapter either tomorrw or later tonight _if I can pull her  
>away from the cake... So please review!<em>  
><strong>


	5. MH and the Host club! part 2

Ch.5 Mitsukuni Hanozuka and the Host Club part 2!

Still don't own OHSHC!

_But nether of them knew that this meeting would change there lives forever... _

Angelina's POV

_'I'm sooo done for!' _I thought silently for the hundredth time. But the beating never came. So out of

curiosity I open my tear stained eyes and see a boy standing in front of me!

_'This guy is so dead!'_ " Who the hell are you kid! Scram!" Nadia screamed at him. "So you don't know

who I am? From the look of your shirts your karate fans." The boy said evilly. for the first time i took note of their tight shirts that had a Hanozuka logo on them.

"Uh Nadia he looks familiar..." One girl says. "Ya is he...(gasps) Boss its Mitsukuni Hanozuka!"

Then they all looked scared then. _'What the hell is going on!' _" Hey dork! Don't think your off the hook!" Nadia says trembling.

They all left then. Slowly I try to to get up but to only flop back on the ground in pain. Then he hears me turns around and I see his face. He is HOT! He has big brown eyes and golden hair and a very soft look. But when he looks at me his face turns to shock. That's when my vision starts to fail and and I slip  
>into darkness.<p>

Honey's POV

I watch them leave rather proud of myself then I hear a groan and a plop on the ground. I turn to see her.

She was beautiful the same height and hair color as the girl in my dream. But this time I saw her pretty  
>face flawless tan skin pink lips and sparkling blue eyes but her lovely face had been damaged she had been beat up so her right cheek had a bruise on it and a tiny cut in her upper lip and worst of all a big purple shiner on her left eye.<p>

Slowly I notice her eyes close and her drifting of unconscious. I caught her and began to shake her,

"Miss are you OK? Please wake up!" but in vain I got no response. _"I've got to get her to Kyoya he'd know what to do!" _So I pick her up and carry her to the club room.

Angelina's POV

"_Ugh my head is killing me,where am I?" _I sit up off the couch that I'm laying on and notice a bag of ice on my face and take it off but to put it back on because of my sore eye. Then it hit me I passed out after that hot guy saved me from that beating. I hear voices coming from across the room and see seven guys including the guy who saved me so I try to sneak out of the room.

But I fell because my legs are stiff and crash on to the floor. Drawing everyone's attention. "Um um I'm so sorry for disturbing you I'll be going now!" I say trying to rush out of the room. "Princess whats the

hurry can I help you with something?" Says a tall blonde with a french accent in English. "Um yes have you seen a guy short about an inch taller than me blonde brown eyes?" I ask. "Oh yes! HONEY-SEMPI!"

He calls.

"Yes Tama-chan?" I see him come over with a pink bunny that almost looks like my Conjita. "ANGIE-CHAN! How are you feeling?" He says all excited. "Um I'm fine a little sore and how do you know my name?" "Oh Kyo-chan looked you up!"

"But how..." I ask. A boy with glasses stood up, "Angelina Paulison, 4'8, parents Tina and George Paulison own a large company, has little sister Marie and is very gifted in the preforming arts such as singing and dancing. Also plays two instruments that's guitar and piano. Speaks three languages fluently Spanish,French and some Japaneses. Is top of her freshman class.

"Um wow..." I say speechless. _'Now I'm freaked out!'_ I felt someone tug my arm and I turn to Honey with a guitar in his hand "Angie-Chan, please play a song!" _'Oh no! What do I do now?'_

* * *

><p>Hey y'all so this is the fifth chapter and I only have three reviews. So please press the little blue button below! I want five reviews before the next chapter! <em>Please review!<em>


	6. Authers note!

Hey y'all I know you were hoping for another chapter but I haven't had a review in awhile and all of a sudden I have like five more reviews so I will be updating either tomorrow or the day after. What song Angie should sing it needs to be autistic!


	7. Host club entertainer maybe?

_Hey y'all sorry if I haven't updated in like forever but i'm back and there are a few people I need _

_to thank first,_

_honeyluva93 _

_hunnyxharuhi supporter  
>happygoluckyfull<em>

_YukoxxxIchikawa_

_Le dancing flamingo_

_lolmomo88  
><em>

_Ourangirl:Thank you all for your reviews and..._

**(All of the host club bursts in)**

**Tamaki: OURANGIRL! We have been patent but WHEN IS MY OTHER DARLING DAUGHER GOING TO SING!**

**(All of host club including Angie start arguing...except..)**

**Hunny: Hey all of you reviewing people! I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart that you have given your attention to this story and...I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

_Last time in the story 'Loved'_

"_Sing us a song Angie-Chan!" Hunny asked._

'_Crap! What am I going to do?' _I glanced over at Hunny who looked he was about to jump out of

the excitement. "No no! I couldn't I don't have a guitar or any thing prepared!" I say trying to get away

from Hunnys grasp to make a beat-line to the door.

_'Damn! This guy is strong!' _I feel something being trusted into my arms by that guy in the glasses. It was my guitar case that i dropped.  
>"I found this where the little incident happened I also found the girls who did it as well smoking pot in the courtyard. All three of the girls have been expelled." He said in a know-it-all type voice.<p>

"Thank you very much." I tried to give him the most terrifying death glare possible but in vain it doesn't faze him. He simply bows and walks off.

Two red headed twins walk up to me. They look me up and down and one faints in his brothers arms and pretends to hipervenalate. "Oh Hikaru! She is so unfashionable that I can't hang on!" They drone on and I feel a small hand tug me wards a stage in the center of the room pulls me up and hugs me.

"Angie-Chan ignore them and don't be nervous kay?" and he bounds down and sitting where the other members are gathering.

"Well...impress us!" The twins say in unison again. I look towards the door again my mothers words echoing through my head. _'Don't you ever sing again you have a terrible voice!' _

I strum the guitar and open my mouth,

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river, at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
><strong>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<strong>  
><strong>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<strong>  
><strong>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**  
><strong>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<strong>  
><strong>I've never known the lovin' of a man<strong>  
><strong>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<strong>  
><strong>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<strong>  
><strong>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**  
><strong>What I never did is done<strong>

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar**  
><strong>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<strong>  
><strong>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<strong>  
><strong>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>  
><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>  
><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>

**Uh oh (uh, oh)**  
><strong>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<strong>  
><strong>Go with peace and love<strong>  
><strong>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<strong>  
><strong>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<strong>

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
><strong>I've had just enough time<strong>

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

I feel the tears run down my face and I look up in shock there are tears running down the host clubs

faces! Even the guy with glasses has a stray tear that he soon wipes it away before any one sees.

He stands. "Well everyone I think we found our new entertainer and her name is Angelina Paulison."

They all stand and applaud.

I'm about to thank them but mothers words echo again. So out of instinct I stopped them from celebrating

"Um guys? If I may can I think about this?" All of them look shocked but agree.

So I left the school and went to go see my grandmother.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own <strong>If I die young. <strong>_Please review next chappy by Friday!


	8. Grams House

_Hey y'all OuranGirl here I made this one longer than others that's_

_why it took longer than I expected so...enjoy!_

I practically sped out of the school to the retirement home. The nurses gave me strange looks as

I passed them but I wouldn't balm them I was running to Grams room mumbling swears in French and Spanish.

Finally I found Grams room and went in without knocking. I found her watching TV on her tacky green sofa in the living room/kitchen. Gram looks up and a wrinkled smile comes across her face.

**(They won't be speaking in straight Spanish but English with Spanish phrases.)**

"_Hola Mijja_!"She says cheerfully. I sit down next to her on the couch and sigh. "I was wondering why

the nurses were so frantic about but what person comes into a retirement home cussing up a storm in  
>french?"She says with a little amusement in her voice.<p>

"Actually I was cussing in Spanish too Gram." I say kissing her check. "Angie,the last time you came here in such a rush was the day my blood sugar was a little high what happened?" Her voice is all serious now so time to spill the beans. I take a deep breath. "You caught me. It all happened after school."

_**1 Hour later...**_

I expected her to be shocked when I finished but she was jumping for joy. "Oh my _nina! _Your finally reconising your talent! I like this Kyoya boy he found the girls who hurt you and were smoking pot and got them expelled all in one hour! Also this Hunny guy sounds sweet as he can be!But darling you shouldn't have let those girls mess up your pretty face." She exclaimed touching my face.

I wince. She sighs and puts some of her homemade salve on my face. It starts to feel better instantly.

She began to look at their website. " Their activities are very interesting do you know what coss play is?"

I laugh. She disides to get strait to the point. "So are you going to be their singer?" _God gram your killing me! _"I want to but you know what mom says." That always gets my Grandmothers blood boiling. "Angelina since when did you give a **rats ass about ANYTHING your mother says!"**

She continue to rant but I zone out thinking about what happened all those years ago...

_**5 Years Ago...  
><strong>_

_I'm at my mothers banquet entertaining guests by playing my guitar and singing everybody is happy._

_Except mom. Her blood boils every time I get more attention than her witch is now. People keep completing me to my mother,  
><em>

"_**What a talented child!"**_

"_**Beautiful voice!"**_

_**She could be famous!"**_

_Mother was furious at the end as I look up to her for praise after the last guest leaves. But _

_I got the slap of my life. I fall to the floor and look up to her with pain and confusion on my face._

_She began to yell. **"Don't you ever sing or play any instrument ever again! **Me too terrified for words I just nod as she takes my guitar away. _

_It wasn't till about two years later that my gram found it and I began to play in secret._

I come back to reality when I see her fawning over the host club website. Then it hit me today is **Thursday**! Family dinner night! I quickly excuse myself and rush home and through on a simple

black dress._ I_ rush down the stairs to the dinning hall to face my family..._Oh God help me!_

_Plz review!_


	9. Choices!

_Hey y'all sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter is a little short but I had a hard time writing this chapter,gimme some ideas for the next one in your reviews. The choices will be on the bottom of this chapter._

_I STILL don't own OHSHC!_

I rushed down the hall to the dining room took a deep breath and walk in. "Hello Darling." Father flashes me a sweet smile before my mother shoots him a glare that makes him stop.

_'Poor Dad he is always trying to make me feel somewhat welcomed...to bad it never works.' _But my mother wasn't so welcoming, "Angelina I looked at your grades,you have a 90 in math." She pauses but soon continues,

"Didn't I tell you to have at least a 95 in every subject!" She screams at me. "Yes mother I will do better." I say trying not to run away at the spot. For awhile it was quiet as we ate my favorite meal Chicken Piccada.

I notice the time 7:30. _'Looks like Maria won't be joining us tonight maybe I should mention it..' _"Angelina." I looked at my mother. "Yes?" I say in a nervous tone of voice. "I want you to join a club at school as quickly as you can I don't care what just join." She looked at me with a expression that said she was done with it.

To bad my curiosity got the best of me. "If I may why?" _**SLAP! **_Her hand went across my face

Here comes the yelling. "No you may not! Can't I do something for you! Just do as I ask!" She screams.

"Yes Mom excuse me." I quickly leave from the table and faintly hear my mother yell at a maid for some scotch.

_**A few hours later...**_

After I locked myself in my room I lay on my bed doing homework. As I open my math book and a note falls out. I open the note and find it in Japanese script. I may be able to speak Japanese but reading it was something totally different. I sigh as I begin to translate.

_Dear Miss Angelina,_

_I hope you have recovered from to days recent events. I am sending this message to tell you that my offer still stands for you being our performer. Your song choice was interesting (not as interesting as the cuts on your wrists) also while going through your medical records (yes the records of your private doctors can be accessed with a little work) I found multiple cases in the past five years of broken bone, bruises and other medical alments . I will not pry but if need to I will step in as well as the host club and as you probably know Hunny-sempi doesn't stand for mistreatment. From your mothers high name I bet no one has dug deeper than I have so I will be watching.  
><em>

_Here is my number,#######  
>Sincerely, Kyoya<em>

I stare at the note in shock reading it over again making sure I read it right. About to discard the note I remember what mom said about joining a club. Slowly I dial Kyoya's number.

**Ring...Ring...Ring**

"Hello?" An all to familiar voice says. "I'm in." I say a bit to quickly. "Excuse me Angelina?" "I said I'm in Kyoya." "That's great Angelina here are your requirements..." _'Oh shit! What have I gotten my self into!'_

* * *

><p>OK here are your choices,<p>

it to continue right after the conversation and into the night

go to the next day into another bully part

just skip into a funny host club day

Those are the choices, what do you guys think about a love triangle or Angelina's first date in the future! Review and give me your thoughts!


	10. Host club day and a suprise?

And now for another ouran short episode...

**(Enter Angelina looking at a crying OuranGirl)**

**Angelina:Why are you crying? You need to get up and write the amazing 10th **

**chapter to celebrate our anniversary!**

**OuranGirl:(Sniffle) No, I cant do it!**

**Angelina:(Mad now) WHY CANT YOU? YOU MADE ME AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS**

**WITH DECENT REVIEWS SO WHY CANT YOU!**

**(Host club bursts in)**

**Honey:Angie-Chan please don't hurt Ouran-chan again I'm sure she didn't mean to eat your**

**Jolly Ranchers!**

**Tamaki: MY BELOVED STEP DAUGHTER WHY ARE YOU CRYING!**

**(All eyes turn to OuranGirl)**

**OuranGirl:The 10th chapter means...THAT THE STORY IS HALFWAY OVER AND YALL WILL HAVE TO LEAVE! (sobs again)**

**(Angelina sighs and the host club comfort Ourangirl)**

**Kyoya:You know OuranGirl-san there is a thing called a squeal.  
><strong>

**(The rest of the club including OuranGirl):Squeal?**

**OuranGirl:(Light bulb flashes) Oh why didn't I think about that!**

**(OuranGirl goes into discussion with Host Club)  
><strong>

**Angelina:(Sigh) Looks like ill have to do introductions...again. Hey y'all when this story is over (witch it isn't yet) we will have a poll on a sequel so vote! (leaves)**

**Honey:Angie-Chan forgot something. Ouran-chan doesn't own us the host club only Angie and her family!**

"_That's great Angelina here are your requirements..." 'Oh shit! What have I gotten my self into!'..._

_'Again I ask what have I gotten myself into!'_ I look back up on the clock like I have done numerous of times in last ten minutes _'Five minutes, five minutes to face my fears or run away screaming' _

As I debate my options I here my name being called. "Miss Paulison..Miss Paulison..Angelina!" I snap out of it only to find my English teacher fuming. "Yes Mr. Bitner?" I ask scared.

"I finally seem to have your attention now hm? Well now answer this question, what does mean?

_'That's easy' _"Its..." '_Uh oh word vomit!' _"Its From , an extension of sesquipedalian with _monstrum_ ("monster") and a truncated, misspelled form of hippopotamus, intended to exaggerate the length of the word itself and the idea of the size of the words being feared; combined with phobia!"

"Um Miss Paulison?" Sorry but their was no stopping me.

"It is unlikely that this 15-syllable contrivance is ever used purely for its meaning. The term _sesquipedaliophobia_ is recognized in formal writing, while the four-syllable phrase _fear of long words_ is certainly worth considering. In the book, _Useless Knowledge_, this enormous word was misinterpreted by the authors as two words, causing them to list the fear of long words as the following: _hippopotomonstroses_ and _quippedaliophobia_ appear to be quoted occasionally in other sources."

"So basically it means the fear of long words but I have a theory about the word..."

"SHUT UP!" I turned around to see the class angry and Hikaru and Karou scared out of their minds

but Harhui was sitting there taking notes.

**RING...RING!  
><strong>

I practically ran out of the room. But instead of going home I went straight to the first room I saw

the Host Club room.

_**Honeys P.O.V**_

__As Taka and I leave our last class we start heading down to the club I was practically bouncing with excitement asking him many questions. "What songs do you think she'll pick? What cake does she like?I hope she'll be happy."

"Mitsukuni." I was quiet the rest of the way until we bumped into Hika and Kao-chan and Haru-chan running around frantically.

"What happened?" They all stopped in their tracks and Hika and Kao started to babble uncontrollably.  
>Haru finally hit them on the heads and told them to shut up and speak clearly. In complete unison they said<p>

"Angie was in English class staring off into space and the teacher asked her a hard question

and she went into full detail explaining it in a different language and everyone told her to shut up and when the bell rang she ran off and now we cant find her!" Both of them started panting out of breath.  
>Haru and Takashi were trying to calm the twins down when Taka saw me he started to call my name.<p>

But I wasn't there in my mind all their was was Angelina. And I took off towards the club room.

**Angie's P.O.V**

As I sat there in on the floor with my knees to my chest rocking back and forth looking at the new gash on my wrist. I was panicking sort of because this was the first time I had cut myself twice in one day.

The door opened and intimidatingly I knew who it was Mitzu. **(Mitzu is Angie's nickname for honey)  
><strong>He scanned the room and soon his gaze rested on me and he dashed towards me and crushed me into a heart stopping hug.

"Angie-Chan don't scare me like that again!" I was confused and filled with great warmth my heart felt like it was going to explode! I've never felt this wanted needed before. I returned the hug and said "In sorry I needed to clear my head after class im sorry Mitzu." We let go when we heard voices outside coming in.

I realized I was still bleeding so I excused myself to the bathroom.

**Mitzu's P.O.V**

I kept a happy face on until she was gone. I looked at Kyoya and our gazes met we excused ourselves

and walked outside of the club.

I spoke first. "So Kyo-chan I assume you know about Angie-Chan cuts on her wrists." He smirk's that ugly smirk that I could punch off. "Yes I have especially the new one but according to my theory she used to only cut herself once a day but she is increasing at an alarming rate we need to act fast."

I didn't say anything execpt, "I agree."

**Angelina's P.O.V**

When I walked back out after cleaning my wrist everyone was sitting around a chair at the entrance waiting for something Mitzu signaled me to sit with him on the floor beside the chair and he said

"Angie-Chan when the door knob turns say 'welcome' Kay?" I nodded then the door opened and we said

"Welcome!"

Tamaki did some introductions explaining what a host club was like and its characters,

Mori: Was the strong silent type

Hikaru and Karou:Were the twincet (I don't know what that was but I would soon)

Harhui:Was the natural type

Kyoya:Was the cool type

Tamaki:Was the princely type

Mitzu:was the boy Lolita

And appearance I was the musical girl Lolita and I would be assisting with hosting and giving musical performances daily.

After that they disbanded into different groups so I decided to go around looking at their different styles of hosting.

**#1 Kyoya**

Kyoya had one guest named _**Paige **_who watched him just typed away at his laptop. Pretty boring.

**#2 Tamaki**

Tamaki was a little more interesting he was charming different girls. At one point he grabbed a girl from my homeroom and asked "Oh my sweet** _Cammie_** why are you so beautiful? You are so radient that I could cry. _(sniffle)_" She fainted at the spot. Moving on!

**#3 and 4 Hikaru and Kaoru**

Three girls from my math class were there. I think their names were _**Marissa,Carrie,and Hunter.  
><strong>_They were laughing at some jokes that Hikaru said about Kaoru. "And so he was so dirty with mud that his clothes had to be thrown out and he was throwing a fit." Kaoru was beet red and we laugh at him but then Hikaru grabbed his brothers face and pulled him close.

We stopped laughing. _'Did it get hot in here?' _"Oh Kaoru, don't be embarrassed about that. I promised I wont tell them about me undressing you and then us taking a bath afterwards." Kaoru put on a winy voice "Don't do that Hikaru!" They continued to do so until Marissa fainted,Carrie had a nose bleed and Hunter was screaming. I was freaked out. Moving on!

**Mori #5 **

**_Hunter_ **from history there and this happened. …... VERY boring.

#6 Haruhi

Five girls were there **_Ashley,Olivia,Molly,Monica,and Katie. _**It was a group therapy session almost, cause Katie's boyfriend had dumped her for a younger women and she was very upset about it. Haruhi comforted her and told her a saying from her mom "Guys can be idots so always remember that you are on top." then she flashed a host smile and all the girls blushed.

I never got to Mitzu because it was time for me to preform. According to Kyoyas rules I was to sing two songs a day. So my first song was Love Story by Taylor Swift;

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
><strong>I close my eyes<strong>  
><strong>And the flashback starts<strong>  
><strong>I'm standing there<strong>  
><strong>On a balcony in summer air<strong>

**See the lights**  
><strong>See the party, the ball gowns<strong>  
><strong>I see you make your way through the crowd<strong>  
><strong>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>  
><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>  
><strong>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
><strong>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
><strong>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<strong>  
><strong>So close your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Escape this town for a little while<strong>

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**  
><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>  
><strong>But you were everything to me<strong>  
><strong>I was begging you please don't go and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
><strong>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**  
><strong>This love is difficult, but it's real<strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>

**I got tired of waiting**  
><strong>Wondering if you were ever coming around<strong>  
><strong>My faith in you is fading<strong>  
><strong>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
><strong>I keep waiting for you but you never come<strong>  
><strong>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<strong>  
><strong>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>

**And said, marry me Juliet**  
><strong>You'll never have to be alone<strong>  
><strong>I love you and that's all I really know<strong>  
><strong>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<strong>  
><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
><strong>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>

The next song was Grenade by Bruno Mars.

**Mitzu's P.O.V**

I was intoxicated as she sang I knew something was boiling inside of me. I think well according to

the books Taka reads its called Falling in love.

**Angie's P.O.V**

I finished the last song and I opened my eyes and saw tears in the girls eyes and looks of shock on their faces. _'Why is it that every time I sing people do that?' _

Cheers and clapping roar into my ears as the guests leave.

Mitzu runs up to me and hugs me "Great job Angie!" The rest of the club congratulates me and Then Mitzu pulls me over and asks "Angie will you go out with me?" With a beet red face.

**CLIFFHANGER! Well I hope you enjoyed that 10th chapter surprise well its 2:00am so night but wait review and tell me what should happen on the date!**


	11. First Date and Disaster!

Hey guys its been awhile! High School is murder ill tell you! Well this is chapter eleven and I also changed chapters 7,8,9,and 10. (I just worded some things differently but most of the changes were in chapter ten) **I don't own OHSHC!**

"_OMG! What did he just say!" _Me being speechless just nodded like an idiot as he continued.  
>"Great! I'll pick you up at seven. Bye!" Then he ran off. For five more minutes I stood total shock.<p>

I snapped out of it and ran out of the room to my house. In the car I called Gram.

_Gram:Hello? Angie?_

_Me:Hey Gram i've got some news. Tonight I'm going out with Mitzu...like a date._

_Gram: ..._

_Me:Gram you there?_

_Gram: ….YES! OH FINALLY! THANK YOU GOD! Angie I'm so happy I wish I could come over and help you but your parents..._

_Me:Ya I know gram. I just wanted you to know. Well I love you I'll call you after the date OK?_

_Gram: Okay Mijia, good luck I love you bye._

_Me:Bye._

By that time I was at home going to my room preparing to lock myself in and silently get ready.

To bad I had a person who heard the entire conversation.

I had reached another dilemma after I had showered. Clothes. I had a lot to chose from but I didn't

know what would be perfect. After over ten minutes of debate I finally choose my flat knee high black boots and black skinny jeans and my red shirt with a cookie on it that was...snug. I was about to put on makeup when my maid knocks on my door.

I open my intercom and say "Yes Mable." "Your mother requests your presence at once Ma'am."

_'Damn!' _"Alright i'll be there in a second." Quickly I through on my clothes from earlier today and rush to my mothers office.

"Mother? You wanted to see me?" I'm so scared at this point my hands are shaking. "Yes Angelina I did according to your sister your going out on a date with Mitsukuni Hanozuka?" _'Damn you Marie' _"Yes ma'am I do plan on it." "Good I approve,this boy is the heir to a wealthy company your relationship will help me a lot now go get ready he will be here soon." With that I left to my room not noticing my sister's angry glare of hate and vengeance.

He was here on time seven sharp. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the first two buttons open and black slacks. He didn't notice me at first until I said "Um Mitzu?" He spun around and his

eyes went wide.

**Mitzu's P.O.V**

There I was fussing with my shirt wondering if I should if worn the bow tie or not then I heard her voice.

"Um Mitzu?" My nerves were creeping up on me even more as I spun around and saw a goddess.

Her hair was so shiny and curled to perfection. Her face was beautiful and her body! It was different than I thought_(You can't really tell from the baggy button down and lose skirts.)_she had curves that complemented her shirt so and her eyes shined more than they ever did before.I never thought that this was the real her...on the outside anyway I still think that she hides her emotions from eeryone that really gets to me. I hope she opens up God that i didn't see any new cuts on her no matter how she looks I like her alot but wow..

**Angie's P.O.V.**

_'He has been staring at me for five minutes now maybe I should say something?' _"Mitzu um maybe we should go?" He seemed to have snapped out of it and said "Well ladies first." And we left the house.

**Marie's P.O.V**

I watched my sister leave in that boys sports car,so he must be rich. She stole the spotlight again with her charm and pretty face even mom seemed a little bit pleased. I hold my head in pain as the throbbing begins.

I can't let her win she can't be on top as mom always told me. We both feel the same way she is the enemy she must go down and be hurt the pain won't stop until she suffers that's what mom says she didn't learn that until later in life.

I must find something that would hurt her. I've tried this many times but it never works I never get into her room. Yet today its unlocked. So many things that I can get her with the pain would stop finally!

I opened the door to find myself in pink and bunnies. She had a sound system even a computer with a personal chat room that besides her only one other person is on _Gram353 _she still talks to grandmother!

I opened her closet and draws to find not only her clothes that mom picks out but cute clothes with cookies and bunnies on it in her bathroom is makeup and other cosmetics! In her bottom drawer there was a bloody razor blade. _'So sis has a cutting problem huh? Not really that important. I've seen enough time to tell mom."_

Mom comes in and sees it and the pain is gone and she cluches her head for her is just starting!to ease her pain for now I call for some scotch. This is going to be good.

**Angie's P.O.V**

Tonight is perfect! We are at the Cheesecake Factory just finishing dinner and sharing some cheesecake.  
>We talked about everything he is so cool!<p>

Martial arts and school and Japan!Oh Japan sounds so interesting! We talked about my music my interests about the host club and him telling me about their adventurers.

Then we get to family he starts to explain " Well my family is pretty cool I have a little brother who doesn't really like me though my mom is amazing though she makes great sweets and loves both of us

and my dad is kinda strict. How about you?

I start to get nervous. "My family is fine." He senses that i don't want to talk about it so he drops the subject. And for the first time that evening it got ackward. Finally Mitzu said we should leave so he drove me home.

Mitzu turned in his seat, glancing at me as I turned to face him as well. My heart was pounding and my stomach refused to sit still. My eyes unable to meet put his arm around me, pulling me in for a hug. I felt safe and protected for the first time in forever. If anything could make me feel safe, it was a hug from him. He leaned in as I closed my eyes. Our lips met before I remembered to take a breath. I broke the kiss as quickly as it began. He leaned again catching them again for a little while longer his sweet lips on mine as if the belonged there. I was so caught up in it that I forgot to breath as I pulled away, we shyly exchanged goodbyes. Still I was unable to meet his eyes. For Mitzu had taken my first kiss and I was glad it was him.

I got to my room and sighed and I couldn't wait to video chat Gram to tell he about my first date had been the perfect date!

Then a evil voice came into my ear. "Hello Angelina." And with that my heart just stopped. Mother was in my room.

_Please review I need help on what happens next!_


	12. Revalation

_I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever besides changing the past chapters!_

I still don't own OHSHC!

_Then an evil voice came into my ear. "Hello Angelina." And with that my heart just stopped.  
>Mother…was…..in…..my….room!<em>

* * *

><p>As I stood in my room terrified and confused on how this could have happened she laughs a wicked laugh that sends a shiver down my spine.<p>

"I…I...how did you?" I was at a loss for words. "Well apparently you were so excited for your little date that you forgot to lock the door with your little pad lock and sound proof and your wonderful sister got in and saw the entire monstrosity."

Her voice was dripping in such an evil tone hinting had that she been drinking. I look at the half empty vodka bottle in her hand even more afraid because in this stage she had no control of her actions.

"Mother please allow me to explain I…" She held up her hand silencing me. "No I don't want to hear your lame excuses but instead I have a surprise for you."

She staggers over to the light switch and takes another swig of her drink. As she flips the switch all of the emotions that Mitzu and the Host Club took away came back in a whole new feeling.

The pain, depression, the physical abuse, and the loneliness came crashing down at once.

My sanctuary had been destroyed all of my stuffed animals lay in a big pile of fluff. My computer destroyed, all my CDs crushed. All my clothes ripped to shreds. In the bathroom my make up was poured out on the floor.

As her drunken cackling pounded in my head a new emotion emerged a more powerful one that has

no mask to it no way of covering it up. That emotion was pure rage.

I spun around to face her a menacing glare on my face I pushed her to the floor spraying alcohol on us both. She was confused and didn't have much time to react before I was on top of her grabbing her by the collar slapping her across her face.

All of my rage was at the tip of my tongue so I let it all out.

"All my life...YOU HATED ME! Never once have you loved me and supported me! You've degraded me! Humiliated me! All that time I suffered you you stood in the corner laughing! Taunting me with no freedom you tried to brainwash me into your perfect emotionless drone of a daughter to execute your frustrations on!"

She just sat there staring. "WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She stood up and said "Get out. Now. Never show your face here again."

I scoffed at that comment "That's the best idea you have ever had for me." I noticed my school bag in the corner. Without sparing her a second glance I grabbed it and headed to the front door but a small voice called out.

"Miss Angelina." A tiny maid was at the base of the stairwell holding Conjica in her arms.

She placed her on the floor and went to tend to my former drunken mother. I hugged her and looked back at the terror that I called a home for 15 years and shouted,

"GOODBYE HELLHOLE!"

I spun on my heels and ran out into the world free as a bird.

1

2

3

4

5

That's all it took before I threw up in a bush. All the stress came down onto me and I began to hyperventilate.

I sat there for a while wondering what I was going to do with myself now. Cold alone and terrified.

That was until a small hand reached out to me. I looked up to the the face of Haruhi!

"Haruhi..I...I...I" She smiled a gentle smile. "Angelina-san you seem lost may I help you get home?"

"I don't have a home. I left it for good." A look of sorrow crosses her face but at the same time happiness. "Well what about your grandmother?" I shake my head. She sighs and looks around.

"Well how bout you come with me and we will figure this out so you won't get sick."

I sneeze.

"Well to late for that."

With that I follow her to my new life.


	13. Sorry

Hello my fellow readers, this is not a new chapter but me telling you that my father was "fixing" my computer and wiped my entire hard drive clean and I lost all the new  
>chapters to my story's to <em>Loved,Wolfs Dance,and Magic at degrassi. <em>As soon as I get it restored I will begin posting.

I am so sorry,

OuranGirl


End file.
